crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossy Road/Glitches And Oversights
This is a list of glitches and oversights in Crossy Road. Glitches General * When an ad is playing after death, cars and trains can still be heard. * If a truck drives right next to Rail Lights, the truck will pass right through the bottom of the Rail Lights. * Very rarely, if a player squats immediately after landing on an alligator's head, the alligator will not eat them. * Extremely rarely, an alligator can be seen drifting vertically instead of horizontally. * If the Drop Bear lands on the player while they are on a river, the Drop Bear and the players squashed body will hover over the river. * If the Eagle is summoned while the player is on a road, cars will be able to pass through the player as if it dose not exist. * If the Eagle is summoned while the player is on a river, the logs underneath the player will continue to move, sometimes suspending the player in mid-air above the river. * If the Drop Bear drops on a player right before the Eagle comes, the Eagle will take the Drop Bear as well as the player. * If the Drop Bear drops on the player on a road, cars go through the Drop Bear as if it doesn't exist. Mascot Specific *Swift Snail's slime trail goes across water. *When the Drop Bear drops on a large enough mascot, the Drop Bear will glitch through the mascot for a split second. *Swift Snail's slime trail gets slightly thinner when it is on grasslands. * If a player dies by hitting a vehicle (besides a gas truck) while playing as a Ghost, even after the vehicle has completely driven away there still will be a faint glow where the vehicle drove out of sight. * If the player is playing as the Lucky Cat and "squats" (holds down on the screen) right in front of a road, all vehicles (except for the Blue Car) will pass through the front of Lucky Cat's face. **This is also true for Tabby Cat, Unlucky Cat, Doge, Wolf, Pew Die Pug, Scruffy Dog, Marmalade Dog, Big Fat Pig, Giddy Goat, Dingo, Platypus, and Floppy Fish. * If a mascot gets run over by a car, they might glitch through the car for a second. This only happens if the mascot is big enough. * On the Samsung Galaxy Trend Plus the Emo Goose glitches (see Gallery). * If the player waits for 2-3 minutes as the Dragon before starting the run, the Dragon will continuously breathe fire. Oversights *Even though the eagle carries the player in the air, Swift Snail still leaves a slime trail when getting picked up by the eagle. *When playing as an Australian character, river banks are the same color as grassland river banks. * If the player stands on an alligator tail while playing as the cockatoo, they will appear to be slightly hovering over the river. * When a player dies as Frankenstein, the little "snapshot" of their death will be in color, even though the world is black and white while playing as him. **This also applies to the Emo Goose. Even though it is raining while playing as him, the death "snapshot" shows no rain. ** The death "snapshots" of the Ghost and Grave Digger are also inconsistent with the in-game visual conditions. * The Paparazzi will continue to take pictures of the Celebrity after the run has ended. *The Vampire Bat falls straight into the river despite it flying. Gallery snail on water.png|The Swift Snail leaves a slime trail over water. cockatoo on gator.png|Notice how the cockatoo hovers slightly above the river. Emogooseglitch.jpg|Glitch with Emo Goose on Samsung Galaxy Trend Plus. Sameemogooseglitch.jpg|Same as last. Sideways Alligator.png|Sideways Alligator image.jpg|Notice how the Pig is still alive when he already got hit by a car. Category:Crossy Road